A New Friend in Need
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: A mysterious blob has been eating food in Cappy Town. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff found the blob. He introduced himself as Gooey and he explained that he doesn't remember his past. So Kirby befriends Gooey and he, Tiff, and Tuff showed Gooey around town. However King Dedede wants to get rid of both Gooey and Kirby. Will Gooey be able to remember where he came from?


A New Friend in Need

It was a peaceful night in Cappy Town. The Cappies are sleeping in their houses. A mysterious blob appeared in the watermelon field. The blob stretched out his tongue and began eating the watermelons. Just then a farmer woke up. He saw the blob eating the watermelons.

"Hey you, stop that," the farmer yelled angrily.

The blob yelped in surprise and he ran away.

The next morning, the Cappies were talking to Chief Bookem about what happened last night.

"So, this blob showed up and ate the watermelons?" Chief Bookem asked the farmer.

"Yes, he showed up and I chased him away," said the farmer. "Could you please find him?"

"I'll see what I can do," said Chief Bookem.

Tiff and Tuff showed up and saw the crowd.

"What's going on, Chief Bookem?" asked Tiff.

"The villagers saw some sort of blob last night," explained Chief Bookem.

"A blob?" asked Tuff.

"Yeah, some blob ate the watermelons," said the farmer.

"The blob went into the village and ate our food," said Mayor Blustergas.

"It even went into my restaurant in the middle of the night," said Chef Kawasaki.

"Wow, that blob must have some appetite if he can eat Kawasaki's food," said Tuff.

"Don't worry, we'll find the blob," Tiff told the villagers. She turned to her brother. "Come on Tuff, we need to find Kirby," said Tiff. So Tiff and Tuff went searching for Kirby.

Inside the castle, King Dedede had received the news from Waddle Doo.

"A blob ate the food from the village," asked Dedede in shock.

"That's right, it showed up last night in the village and ate up the food," replied Waddle Doo.

"Sounds like that blob has Kirby's appetite," said Escargoon.

Dedede was angry. "We have to find that blob," he said.

Escargoon was confused. "Might I ask why?" he asked Dedede.

"If that blob ate the food from the village; then he'll come to the castle to gobble up the food from the castle," said Dedede.

So King Dedede and Escargoon hopped in their limo and drove out of the castle. Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees followed them.

Meanwhile, Kirby was fishing at a small pond. He pulled out some fish from the water. Kirby doesn't realize that he was being watched. A tongue snatched up the fish. Kirby saw that the fish was gone.

"Poyo?" wondered Kirby.

Just then, Tiff and Tuff approached Kirby.

"Kirby, there you are," said Tiff. She noticed Kirby's confused expression. "What's wrong Kirby?" asked Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby. He pointed to where the fish was.

"I think someone snatched Kirby's fish," said Tuff.

Kirby nodded. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby heard munching sounds. It came from a nearby bush. They headed towards the bush where the noise was coming from. Tiff pushed the leaves beside and saw the same blob from last night. The blob had blue skin and round googly eyes. The blob jumped up in surprise and ran off.

"Hey, that's the blob the Cappies saw," said Tuff. "He's getting away."

"Come on, let's go after him," said Tiff.

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby chased after the blob. The blob tried to get away but Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were right behind him. Suddenly, Dedede's limo showed up. Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees surrounded the blob.

"You're not going anywhere blobby," said Dedede.

The blob hit the Waddle Dees with his tongue. Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees were knocked backwards. Before Dedede and Escargoon could respond, the blob floated in the air. He had orange orbs around his body. He shot purple electricity in front of him. The electricity hit Dedede's limo and exploded, sending Dedede and Escargoon flying. Dedede and Escargoon landed in a bush. The blob returned to normal and landed on the ground.

"Whoa, I never seen anything like that," said Tuff.

The blob was about to escape again when Kirby blocked his path. The blob turned around and saw Tiff and Tuff.

"We've got you cornered now," said Tuff.

The blob was shivering in fear. "Please don't hurt me," said the blob. "I'm sorry I ate the food; but I was so hungry."

Tiff and Tuff were surprised.

"You can talk?" asked Tuff.

"Of course I can," said the blob.

"Who are you?" asked Tiff.

"My name is Gooey," said the blob.

"I have never seen you before," said Tuff. "Where did you come from?"

"I don't know," said Gooey. "You see, I don't remember where I came from, I only know my name and the fact that I like to eat."

"Well I'm Tiff and this is my brother Tuff," said Tiff introducing herself and Tuff. She pointed to Kirby "And this is Kirby," said Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

"It's nice to meet you," said Gooey. "Mind if you show me around the town, I want to apologize to the villagers."

"Sure thing," said Tuff. So Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby led Gooey to Cappy Town. Dedede and Escargoon came out of the bush they had landed in. Dedede was angry.

"I'm going to teach that blob a lesson," he said.

Back at the village, Tiff and Tuff explained the whole thing to the Cappies.

"So, Gooey ate the food from the village because he was hungry?" asked Chief Bookem.

"Yep," replied Tuff.

"I'm really sorry," said Gooey.

"It's alright, we understand," said the mayor.

"How about I give you a free meal," said Chef Kawasaki.

"That would be great," said Gooey.

Kirby and his friends are at Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. Chef Kawasaki served some food.

"Eat up," he said with a grin.

Gooey and Kirby ate the food up.

"Gooey sure has Kirby's appetite," said Tuff.

Chef Kawasaki is happy that someone else liked his food; since most people don't like his food. After the meal, Kirby and his friends went outside. Dedede and Escargoon showed up. Dedede pulled out his hammer.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me," he said. He tried to hit Gooey with his hammer but Gooey jumped out of the way.

"You leave Gooey alone," said Tiff.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," said Gooey. Gooey wrapped his tongue around Dedede and Escargoon. He let go of his tongue and threw them in the air.

"Here we go again," said Esacargoon as he and Dedede once again flew in the air.

"Thanks Gooey," said Tuff.

"You're welcome," said Gooey.

Tiff looked up at the sky. "It's getting kind of late; we should head back to the castle," she said.

"You guys live in a castle?" Gooey asked Tiff and Tuff.

"Sure, our family lives there," said Tiff.

"Would you like to go to the castle, Gooey?" asked Tuff.

"Sure, if Kirby is coming too," said Gooey.

"Poyo," said Kirby excitedly. He is happy that he gets to be with his new friend.

Later Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Gooey arrived in the castle's living room. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like saw their children coming.

"Hello there, I see you brought a visitor," said Sir Ebrum who noticed Gooey.

"His name is Gooey," said Tuff.

"Gooey came to visit; he doesn't remember much," said Tiff.

"Make yourself at home," Lady Like said to Gooey.

Gooey sat on the sofa along with Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby.

"You have nice parents," said Gooey. Tiff and Tuff nodded. "Does Kirby live here too?" asked Gooey.

"Kirby's got his own house; but he sometimes visits us," said Tuff.

"You see, Kirby doesn't live in the castle because Dedede dislikes Kirby," said Tiff.

"Really?" said Gooey in surprise.

"Dedede is mean as he tries to get rid of Kirby by ordering monsters," explained Tuff.

Tiff then remembered something. "Earlier today you were able to shoot electricity," she said. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know exactly, I just know how to do it," replied Gooey.

Sir Ebrum and Lady Like went over to Gooey.

"Gooey, would you like to sleep here tonight with Kirby?" asked Lady Like.

"Sure," said Gooey.

Kirby was happy that he and Gooey get to sleep in the castle tonight.

Dedede and Escargoon arrived at the throne room.

"I can't believe that Gooey had beaten us again," Dedede said angrily.

"That blob must be strong," said Escargoon.

"I'm going to get rid of Kirby and Gooey," said Dedede. He contacted Nightmare Enterprises.

"Welcome back King Dedede," greeted the salesman.

"I need a monster to get rid of Kirby and Gooey," said Dedede.

"Gooey, you say," said the salesman. He smirked.

"You know about Gooey?" asked Escargoon.

"Yes, Gooey is one of our monsters," said the salesman.

King Dedede and Escargoon were shocked.

"That blob is a monster?" asked Dedede.

"Gooey is one of our creations; but he was a reject," explained the salesman. "He didn't want to hurt anybody; so we erased most of his memories and sent him to Dream Land."

"Thanks a lot for sending Gooey here," Dedede said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we have a monster that will deal both Gooey and Kirby," said the salesman.

The monster delivery system was activated. A monster showed up. The monster is a huge bat with a fireball body. It has orange wings and small ears. It has a cat-like face.

"This here is Batafire," said the salesman. "He'll roast up his enemies with his fireballs."

"Perfect, we'll attack tomorrow," said Dedede. "Kirby and Gooey won't know what'll hit them." Dedede then cackled.

The next morning Kirby and his friends are enjoying their breakfast. Fololo and Falala showed up.

"Dedede had ordered another monster," said Fololo.

"Yeah, the monster is attacking the village," said Falala.

"Come on, let's go," said Tiff. She, Tuff, Kirby, and Gooey followed Fololo and Falala.

"Be careful out there," said Lady Like.

Kirby and his friends arrived at the village. They saw Batafire shooting fireballs from his body. The fireballs rained down from the sky. Cappies ran as some of the fireballs hit houses.

"If that thing isn't stopped; then the whole village is going to get burned," said Tuff.

Kirby approached the monster. Dedede saw Kirby heading towards Batafire.

"Alright Batafire, get Kirby," ordered Dedede.

Batafire swooped down towards Kirby. Kirby jumped out of the way. Batafire shot fireballs at Kirby. Kirby ran around as he evaded the fireballs. Gooey saw that Kirby was in danger. Gooey tried to attack Batafire but missed. Batafire shot a fireball at Gooey. Gooey got hit and he was sent flying.

"Gooey!" said Tiff in horror.

Gooey hit his head and he was knocked out. He had a memory in his head. It showed Gooey being created by eNeMeE. Gooey was taken to the salesman.

"Are you ready for your mission?" asked the salesman.

"What exactly is my mission?" asked Gooey.

"Why you're going to defeat Kirby," said the salesman.

Gooey was shocked. "I don't want to hurt anyone," he said.

This made the salesman angry. He turned to his boss. "It seems that this monster is weak; we'll have to get rid of him," said the salesman.

eNeMeE used his magic to knock out Gooey. Then he sent Gooey away. "I've erased most of Gooey's memories and sent him to Dream Land," said eNeMeE.

"That's great, he won't be able to survive there," said the salesman, "and if he did, then we'll send one of our monsters after him."

They laughed evilly as an unconscious Gooey landed in Dream Land. A few minutes later, Gooey woke up in the middle of the woods. The flashback ended as Gooey woke up.

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo, and Falala approached Gooey.

"Are you alright?" asked Tiff looking worried.

"Yeah," replied Gooey, "I've just remembered where I came from."

"You do?" asked Tuff.

Gooey nodded. "I came from Nightmare Enterprises," he said.

Tiff gasped. "That means you're a monster," she said in horror.

Gooey nodded again. "I didn't want to hurt anyone; so they erased most of my memories and sent me here," he said.

"That might explain your powers," said Tuff.

"But now I've met some new friends and I want to help out," said Gooey.

Gooey turned to Batafire and charged. Batafire shot more fireballs. Gooey evaded the fireballs and hit Batafire with his tongue. This made Batafire angry. He began shooting more fireballs. Gooey kept evading the fireballs and hitting the monster with his tongue. Kirby saw that Gooey needed help. Kirby jumped in front of Gooey, ready to battle Batafire. Batafire shot a couple of fireballs.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled the incoming fireballs. He began his transformation sequence. A tiara like circuit with a flame shaped gem on the front landed on Kirby's head. Kirby's hands are set on fire. He landed on the ground.

Meta Knight showed up.

"He is now Burning Kirby," said Meta Knight.

"I thought he was going to transform into Fire Kirby," said Tiff, surprised that Kirby didn't gain the Fire ability.

Batafire shot more fireballs at Kirby. Kirby evaded the fireballs. He jumped up in the air, charged up, and burst into a flaming tackle. He hit Batafire, sending him to the ground. Batafire flew up and swooped towards Kirby. Kirby did a few more flaming tackles at the monster. After taking a few more hits, Batafire exploded. Kirby returned to normal as the villagers cheered for Kirby's victory.

Dedede wept. "I'm going to miss Batafire," he said while sobbing. Dedede and Escargoon left in defeat.

Gooey turned to the villagers. "I guess I'll be going now," he said.

"You're leaving?" asked Tuff.

"Yes, now that you have found out that I am a monster, I'll be leaving this place," said Gooey.

"Don't leave Gooey," said Tiff.

Gooey was surprised. "You don't want me to leave," he said.

"Yeah, you may be a monster, but you helped Kirby battle Batafire," said Tuff.

"You know Gooey, Falala and I used to be a monster," said Fololo.

"But now we became two and we became Kirby's friends," said Falala.

Tiff approached Gooey. "Since you have nowhere else to go, how about you stay here," she said to Gooey.

"You really mean it?" asked Gooey.

Tuff nodded. "Sure," he said.

"Then it's settled, I'm living here," said Gooey.

Kirby became happy as his new friend has become a new resident in Dream Land.


End file.
